Alolan Adventure
by Nabari22
Summary: Nabari Kojima- current Kalos champion- is invited on a new adventure in the islands of the Alola region. Join her and her friends as they explore the Alola region, meet new people and pokemon, and conquer trials. (Obviously not very good with summaries, but oh well) Rated M because F/F relationship and possible NSFW moments


The warm, Aquacorde Town breeze gently blew through the open window, sunlight filtering through the slightly flowing curtains. I crack my eye open to look at the clock on the nightstand. The bright blue numbers showing it's 9:22 in the morning. We were supposed to be meeting up with Zhang and Dylan today for breakfast and a day on the town. I groan and close my eye again. The arms that are gently wrapped around my waist tighten slightly, Mel letting out a soft, contented sigh. I roll over to face her, and I can't help but smile when I see her sleeping face. Her dark purple hair is spilled all over the pillow, and her mouth is open slightly, allowing soft snores to escape. I gently place my hand on her cheek and lean in to peck her nose. When I pull back, I see an all too familiar smirk.

"How long were you awake?" I ask her, not moving my hand away. She opens her aquamarine eyes to look at me.

"Since you started staring," she replies, her smirk growing wider.

"Wasn't staring. Simply admiring how cute you are when you're asleep."

"You totally were, you little perv," Mel says, full on grinning now.

"I was not! And you're more of a perv than I am," I reply, rolling away from her with a huff. She tightens her grip around my waist, pulling me against her front.

"You're hot as fuck babe. Can't help but be pervy towards you," she purrs into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Come on, Mel. We have to get up-!" I let out an involuntary, shaky gasp when she starts kissing my neck, and slowly starts hiking my nightgown up and letting her hands roam up and down my body.

"Ngh... Mel... We're supposed to- mmh... be meeting Zhang and Dylan soon...Ah!" I moan out, one of her hands slipping inside my panties.

"Guess we'll just have to be a little late then.."

After a quick shower and getting dressed, Mel and I exited our apartment. I toss up a pokeball, the bright red light revealing Ponyo, my Arcanine. She happily barks and lowers her head so I can pet her. She crouches down, and Mel and I climb onto her back. As soon as she stands back up, she gives a loud bark. "Let's head to Lumiose City, Ponyo!" I tell her, giving me a slight nod and begins trotting off in the direction of the famed city. I pull my phone out to call Zhang. His face popped up on the screen when he answers, and I adjust my position to put Mel in the frame too.

"Yo Nab! Mel! Where ya'll at? We were supposed to meet half an hour ago!" Zhang exclaims, leaning back in his chair at what looks to be the cafe we were supposed to be eating at.

"We, uh, overslept a little. We're on our way now," I reply, hoping he wouldn't see through my lie.

"Overslept my ass! You're a terrible liar Nabby! Oi, Mel! Quit fucking my sister when you're supposed to be buying my breakfast," Zhang says, grinning like a maniac.

"ZHANG!" I yell, a deep blush creeping onto my cheeks. Zhang laughs. I glare over my shoulder at the sound of Melissa laughing as well. "Shush you," I tell her and she laughs more, but wraps her arms around my waist apologetically. She's in so much trouble when we get home.

"Just hurry up you two! I have some good news," Zhang says, still smiling. I roll my eyes.

"Whatevs. We'll see you in a minute." I press the 'End Call' button and tuck my phone back into my bag. I sigh and gently nudge Ponyo, silently asking her to go faster.

We reach Lumiose City within the next few minutes. Mel and I climb off Pony, and with a pat to her head and muttered a quick 'thank you', I return Ponyo to her pokeball. I shoot Zhang a text to see which cafe he and Dylan are at. Speaking of Dylan, I didn't see him in the video call. Must've been sitting away from Zhang. My phone 'dings' with a response from mybrother, saying that he and Dylan are at the Café Classe on Vernal Avenue.

I wave to Dylan and Zhang as we approach the cafe. They're sitting at a black iron table with two empty chairs. "Hey guys! Good morning!" Dylan calls out to us as we get closer, a bright smile on his face.

"Bout time! I'm starving!" Zhang exclaims, placing a hand on his stomach. Mel and I take our seats next to eah other, opposite of Zhang and Dylan, and we all pick up our menus and start looking over it. The waitress, Amber, I think her name was, came and asked us for our drinks. Zhang ordered an orange juice, Dylan ordered a glass of Moomoo Milk, Mel ordered a glass of water, and I ordered a cup of coffee, with cream and sugar on the side. Amber scribbled our drink order down, and told us she'd be right back with our drinks and to take our food order.

"So what's this 'good news' you said you had Zhang?" I ask, deciding on the Berries and Cream Brioche French Toast, and placing my menu back on the table.

Zhang put his meu on the table and looked at me. "Okay, so get this. Auntie Cam called mom yesterday. She wants us to come visit her and Elyse in Alola!" Zhang exclaims, clearly excited. My eyes widen at the mention of Alola. It's like a paradise there, plus it's been forever sice we've seen our aunt and cousin.

"Seriously? No way!" I say, leaning forward in my chair. Zhang nods his head estacically, and I smile wide, but it suddenly disappears when I'm hit with realization. "But what about Mel? And Dylan?" I ask, grabbing Melissa's hand and lacing our fingers together. I feel her squeeze my hand, and when I look at her, she's smiling gently.

"My grandmother lives there. I can get her to hook me up with a plane ticket," she says. I nod and look at Dylan, who seems to be thinking about something.

"What about you Dylan? You want to go too, right?" I ask as he looks up. We all stare at him, waiting for an answer. Amber comes back with our drinks, and we all take a moment to order our food. Zhang chose pancakes, Dylan ordered a blueberry muffin with bacon and eggs, and Mel and I decided to split a plate of french toast. Amber smiles at us,and tell us she'll be back in a few minutes with our food. We thank her, and return our attention to Dylan.

"Well, I have some money saved up, so I could probably buy myself a ticket," he says, smiling. Zhang gives him a thumbs up, then fishes out his phone.

"Alright. We should probably call Auntie Cam and make sure she's got room for all four of us," he says, pressing buttons on his screen, activating a video call. I stand up and walk over to Zhang's seat, leaning over with my hands on my knees to get in the frame with him. We wait a few seconds after dialing Aunt Camryn's number before her face appears on screen. Her lavender eyes immediately light up and she smiles wide.

"My goodness! Look at you two! You've both grown so big since the last time I saw you!" she exclaims, grinning widely at the screen. I take one of my hands off my knee and wave.

"Hey Auntie! Long time no see! How's Alola treating you and Ellie?" I ask, and there's the sound of a door in the background. 'Must be Elyse' I think, and just then her face appears on screen next to Auntie Cam's. "Well speak of the devil," I say chuckling, and Ellie grins at me.

"You know I'm an angel! How's it goin' Nabby?" she says. I roll , my eyes and laugh.

"Ah you know, same old, same old." I reply, waving my hand nonchalantly.

"You guys coming to visit? We could totally bunk together like old times!" Ellie says.

"Yeah about that," Zhang starts. "Do you think you'd have room for four, Auntie?" he asks, watching as Auntie Cam raises a single eyebrow. "We've got some uh... friends that wanna tag along. Would it be okay if they stayed too?" Zhang asks, motioning for Dylan and Melissa to get ino the frame too. Dylan slides his chair next to Zhang, and Mel slides her's just behind me and pulls me into her lap.

"Of course they can! The more the merrier! We'll have plenty of room! Are these your boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asks.

"Yes and no," I say, blushing a little. "Dylan over there is just a friend. Melissa here, is my um, girlfriend..." I mumbling the last part, looking away and blushing harder.

"Oho! Nabby's got a little girlfriend? And a cute one at that! Nice to meet you sweetheart! I hope you're treating my favorite niece right," Auntie Cam says, smiling and playfully wagging her finger at the screen. Mel leans in and kisses my cheek.

"Yes ma'am, of course. She means so much to me, I can only give her the best," she says, holding me close. I grin and blush lightly, returning her kiss on the cheek. Auntie Cam directs her attention to Dylan, who smiles at her.

"It's also nice to meet you too, Dylan! Hope your keeping my kids in check!" Dylan chuckles, making Auntie Cam smile.

"Oh, Nabari's no problem, ma'am. Zhang on the other hand, gotta keep an eye on him," he says, making all of us chuckle, and Zhang let's out an offended 'hey!'.

"Alright well, I can get all four of you plane tickets. I can book your flight for tomorrow if you want?" Auntie Cam asks.

"Sounds good to me," Zhang says. Dylan, Mel and I nod our heads, agreeing. I see Auntie press a few buttins on her phone, then look back up at us.

"Alright kids, I booked your flight from Lumiose City to Hau'oli City here in Alola for tomorrow morning at 11," she says.

"Cool. Thanks a lot Auntie," Zhang says. I nod, waving my hand at the screen

"Yeah thanks you guys in a day or two!" Auntie Cam and Elyse smile and wave at us before ending the call. We all move move back to our original seats, Mel reluctantly letting me go to sit in my own chair. Just as we settle back down, Amber comes over with a tray holding our breakfast. She places our orders down in front of us, and we all dig in.

After breakfast, we all decide it's best to go home and pack. We say our goodbyes and summon our pokemon. Zhang let's out his Aerodactyl, waving as he takes off, heading back to Vaniville Town. Dylan let's out his Braviary, flying towards Geosenge Town. I call out Ponyo, and Mel and I make our way back to Aquacorde Town.

A new adveture is just beyond the horizon, and I can already sense it's going to be a journey to never forget.


End file.
